It is well known in the field of electrical connectors, for example, cable television connectors, that if the connector is not sufficiently secured such as by torquing to the cable jack, a loss or leakage of the signal will occur. One attempt of the prior art to deal with the aforementioned problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,159 in which a visual sleeve serves to indicate when the connector has been optimally torqued.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a novel method for securing a connector in a manner which minimizes, if not prevents, loss of the signal passing through the connector. Included herein is the provision of such a method which clearly indicates or determines whether or not the connector has been sufficiently secured. Further included herein is the provision of such a method which will indicate whether sufficient torque has been applied for securing the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved connector for coaxial cable or other equivalent installations which will establish a secure connection to a mating jack, for example, so as to minimize or prevent leakage of the signal passing through the connector. Included herein is the provision of such a connector which will clearly determine or indicate whether it has been sufficiently secured so as to guard against leakage or loss of the signal. Further included herein is the provision of such a connector which will indicate whether sufficient torque has been applied for securing the connector to a jack, for example, so as to minimize the possibility of signal loss arising from an insecure connection.